


[podfic] Le meilleur paradis

by Annapods



Series: Accents checks [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes - Freeform, Derek Hale Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, background Allison Argent/Scot McCall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: L’avenir s’annonce radieux. Derek n’en dort plus.00:45:12 :: Écrit parShakeskp.





	[podfic] Le meilleur paradis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Meilleur paradis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696252) by [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp). 



 

 **Streaming et téléchargement (mp3):**[google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ROzc4oPAKDsb-H_JsZN3ApUiZLkFtGXC) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ssit21kbqbqjkol/%5BTW%5D%20Le%20Meilleur%20Paradis.mp3?dl=0)

 **Me contacter:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour l’“accent check” de 2019  
Merci à Shakeskp pour avoir donner sa permission aux podfics !


End file.
